


It Will Begin

by jawnandsharklock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Mike Stamford is genius, Sherlock and John are the epic romance of the century.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawnandsharklock/pseuds/jawnandsharklock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Stamford has been sitting here on this bench for what feels like an eternity and he’s freezing his balls off. He’s already drinking his fourth coffee and he thinks if he sits here any longer that he might be frozen to the seat and then he’ll never be able to leave again. [...] John Hamish Watson and Sherlock Holmes have to meet today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Begin

Of course they don’t know yet.

 

It’s The Day. January 29th. But they don’t know yet.

 

The Army Doctor and The Consulting Detective haven’t even met yet. But it will happen today. And then it will begin.

 

 

Mike Stamford has been sitting here on this bench for what feels like an eternity and he’s freezing his balls off. He’s already drinking his fourth coffee and he thinks if he sits here any longer that he might be frozen to the seat and then he’ll never be able to leave again. He glances at his watch. John is almost an hour late.

 

He’s proud of course. It’s an honour to be The Messenger in this case. They have prepared for this day for eons. It’s not the first time Mike is The Messenger, but it’s never been _this_ important before. John Hamish Watson and Sherlock Holmes have to meet today.

 

All previous attempts have failed and this is the last chance. Mike fidgets on his seat and watches the people passing by. He is still amazed at how plainly oblivious humans can be. Example: Mitch Miller just walked by Joan Smith and he didn’t even glance at her. Mike rubs his forehead tiredly. Another passed chance for them. But Mitch and Joan still have two more chances to meet and find each other. They’re not his priority right now.

 

Mike remembers: August 1989. John Watson is 18 years old he is out with a girl. They laugh and share some ice cream. If John had turned around five seconds earlier, he would have seen Sherlock Holmes, a lanky teenager passing the little café.  Sherlock would have looked back and he would have experienced his very first crush and John would have winked, not thinking much of it and then Sherlock would have entered the café and eaten his ice cream just a few tables behind John and his date and then he would have told John that his date wasn’t in fact interested in John but John’s best friend.

 

Or: December 1995. Sherlock Holmes is 19 years old and John Watson 24. Sherlock and Victor (wrong, wrong, wrong. So wrong that Mike’s insides are turning upside down) are in a pub and Sherlock is high. “Have to use the bathroom,” he whispers into Victor’s ear but Victor grabs him by his collar and snogs him breathless. Had Sherlock gone to the bathroom, he would have met John Watson and John would have been worried because he was a medical student and he  knew the signs of drug abuse and he would have taken Sherlock home and Sherlock would have forgotten about Victor very quickly.

 

They have one chance left. Mike went through the trouble of hiring someone to shoot John in the shoulder to get him back from bloody Afghanistan. His effort will be worth it though, Mike tells himself. John Watson and Sherlock Holmes are the epic romance of the century. Every Messenger knows about it. It’s the sort of story you read in textbooks, the sort of romance you dream of making happen when you’re on your first job.

 

Mike sips from his coffee. John _will_ take a walk through the park today; Ella will practically force him to. Mike’s phone chimes. A text from Molly. ‘I can’t keep Sherlock here much longer. Hurry!’ Mike rolls his eyes. As if it was his fault. John Watson is the epitome of stubbornness but Mike trusts Ella well enough to talk the man into taking a walk. He types his reply, his fingers stiff from the cold. ‘I’ve got it all under control.’

 

Then it happens. John walks by, limping. Limping badly. Finally! Mike jumps up from the bench, nearly knocking over his coffee. “Oi John! John Watson!”

 

 

#

 

 

They’re a few steps away from the lab and Mike can feel his pulse rising. In a few moments the door will open. They will enter. John and Sherlock will meet for the first time and Mike will allow himself to bask in their glory for just a couple of minutes.

 

They don’t know yet.

 

The Army Doctor and The Consulting Detective haven’t met yet. But they will in

 

three

 

two

 

 

one.

 

And it begins.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Destiny Prevails](https://archiveofourown.org/works/610683) by [gaylingual (clearedcache)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearedcache/pseuds/gaylingual)




End file.
